Computing devices have become commonplace and are used for a wide variety of purposes. Every day, people use computing devices to view, access, and/or interact with various types of electronic content and information, especially as computing devices and applications are growing in number and in function. As an example of the increased use of computing devices and related functionality, an increasing number of applications are attempting to provide a virtual reality (VR), augmented reality (AR), mixed reality, or three-dimensional graphical experience.
Virtual reality and augmented reality enable interaction among users and between users and virtual objects (e.g., computer controlled avatars) within a virtual reality environment. For virtual reality and augmented reality environments, interactions with the environment and users accessing the environment may include electronic input (e.g., text, pointer devices), verbal input (e.g., speech recognition), and physical input (e.g., motion sensitive controls) relating to the manipulation of physical objects, and so forth. Virtual objects may be configured to respond to these interactions. For example, the appearance, location, dialog presented, and other attributes of a virtual object can be changed based in part on user interactions.
Increasingly, virtual objects in virtual reality and augmented reality environments are used as communication tools. As one example, autonomous interactive virtual objects (e.g., bots, chatbots, talkbots, etc.) can conduct a conversation with a human that simulates a human conversational partner.